


Need For Speed

by ferilambert



Category: Need for Speed (Video Games), Shadowhunters (TV), malec - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Car Chases, Car Sex, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Illegal Activities, Love/Hate, M/M, Minor Character Death, Most wanted, Oral Sex, Revenge, Street Racing, black list - Freeform, fashion designer Isabelle lighwood, fbi agent Jace wayland, police clary, police jace
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 20:28:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18972376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferilambert/pseuds/ferilambert
Summary: When a drug lord bets 5 Million dollars on a formula 1 car race hell will break lose .____________Alec Lightwood loses his Father in a formula 1 car accident or that's what police told his family swears to seek revenge for his father and Lightwood family by challenging all 15 most wanted street racers on FBI's black list but what happens when the #1 is someone you didn't expect to be ?





	Need For Speed

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone , thanks for giving This a chance and supporting it :) y'all are awesome .  
> Please feel free to use #SpeedFic to live tweet if u want .  
> Don't forget to leave a comment or kudos ;)
> 
> Come and say hello to me on twitter and Instagram : @ferilambert

Date : September 16th 2003 

" We had a deal " the man said.  
"you said , you'll win this game but the predictions say Lightwood is the winner and you have no chance compete to him "  
the man said while circling the other man whom was trying so hard not to snap .  
" they call him the legend of formula "  
the man kept measuring the room by every step .  
" you can't beat him so how about paying your debt now ? "  
The man suddenly stopped and put his hands the sides other other man's chair .  
" you know I don't lool kindly at people who take what's mine especially my money "

The other man finally got a chance to talk .  
" I'll give it to you , I just need more time , I - "  
Suddenly he felt his left cheek burn and his neck snap to the right while his face hit the ground .  
" DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW MUCH I'VE BET ON THIS GAME ? ON YOU ? FIVE MILLION DOLLARS ! FIVE ! HOW A PIECE OF SHIT LIKE YOU WANTS TO PAY THAT ? YOUR WHOLE FAMILY DON'T WORTH THAT MUCH "  
The slapped man glared at the bald man while holding a hand on his cheek .  
" keep my family out of this " he said clenching his jaw .  
The bald man laughed  
" oh look who's getting brave "  
He ran his hand throw his hair and tagged painfully and made the other one look him in the eyes .  
" you will win this race at any price , Asmodeus or I'll make sure you watch when I tear your wife and son to pieces . you know I'm a man of my word "  
He let go of Asmodeus' hair and left the room .

Asmodeus sat their for a while gathering his thoughts . after what that felt like hours he picked up his phone and dialed the only number he knew he could count on .  
" Hodge , i need your help with something important , come to my office as soon as you can " 

***************************

Date : September 17th 2003

 

" come on Maryse , I promised you I'll take you to Barcelona as soon as racing season finished , you know I keep my promises "  
Maryse sighed .  
" i know you do but Ma is driving me crazy , she wants to see Isabelle so bad . you know she didn't get a chance to see her since she was born also Dad wants to teach Alec his new archery tricks "  
Robert laughed out loud and said  
" I swear your Dad loves Alec more than I do "  
" I know " laughed Maryse .  
They continued their chat when all of the sudden a scream filled the house . They boyh panicked and ran downstairs . there was a crying noise coming from the backyard .  
They went to check there when they saw Isabelle sitting on the ground holding her bloody knee . she was sobbing loudly while Alec was trying to calm her down .  
" it's OK Izzy , I'd fell down my bike so many times that I can't even count to learn how to ride one , you'll get better "  
" NOOOOO , I'll never learn how to ride this pink ugly monster "  
Izzy said between her comically huge tears .  
Alex put a hand on Izzy's shoulder .  
" of course you will Iz , I promise you , you'll be the best at itv, do u trust me ? "  
" I do "  
" so believe me when I say you will learn how to ride this even better than me or Jace "  
" HEY " protested Jace .  
Alec rolled his eyes and glared at him .  
" oh who are you kidding ? Izzy is than ua in everything "  
Jace pouted " still ... You're mean "  
Izzy who had stopped crying now was giggling at her brothers discussion said " so you'll continue teaching me who to ride this , Alec ? "  
Alec smiled and poked Izzy on the nose .  
" of course i will baby sister , cross my heart "

Robert and Maryse were watching this scene w proud smiles on their faces .  
" you know , when I die I'll go peacefully because i know Alec will be there to take card of all of you " Admitted Robert .  
" oh shut up Robert , you're not gonna die till you see Alec taking care of his own babies "  
Robert laughed and kissed Maryse's cheek " I know honey " .

 

But did he really ? Who knows what will happen in future or in this case tomorrow .

 

*****************************

Date : September 18th 2003 

 

Asmodeus was putting his racing gloves on .  
" Hodge , did you do what I asked you ? "  
Hodge smirked smuggly and offered him his helmet .  
" of course , anything for the great Asmodues "  
Asmodues took the helmet w smile and nodded .  
A female voice filled his ear and made the audience start to cheer .  
" all racers should go to the beginning spot in 5 minutes "  
Not so far from Asmodues' stop spot was Robert's .  
" are you ready honey ?" Asked maryse .  
" like always " Robert gave her a thumbs up and waved for Alec , Izzy and Jace that were in front row in audience sits .  
" Good luck Dad " they shouted .  
The was about to start . both Robert and Asmodues were in the first row .  
Robert looked at his side and locked eyes with Asmodues who was suspiciously smirking .  
He didn't mind at the end Asmodues always was a over confident asshole w an ego as big as Evarest. He focused on on the road .

" 3 ... 2 ... 1 ... GO " 

 

the race stated and everything was going great for first 15 minutes . Robert had the lead and Asmodues was closely behind him .  
Asmodues was starting to think Hodge didn't do what he asked . while he was picturing different kind of scenarios to wipe Hodge if the planet a sharply loud got his attention .  
Asmodues focused on the road again and a smug smile placed on his thin lips .  
Robert's car was slipping on the road  
" I can't control the car , Maryse ! "  
He tried pushing the break constantly but it didn't work . it was that moment when Robert's car hit the security side road and car flipped rapidly and went outside the road .  
Maryse was screaming for medic and running towards the car .  
Both Jace and Izzy were crying , Alec was in shock . exactly that moment that Asmodues crossed the finish line , Robert's cars engine exploded and the car was drowned in flames .  
All studiam went silent the only voice was the sound of Maryse painful screams .  
The only think that that just Alec saw while hugging his siblings and making them look away was Asmodues' smirk and mouthing something to a blonde guy who Alec could just see his back .  
" good job " Alec read from Asmodues lips .  
That was the moment Alec's body went cold and his world turned up side down .

 

********************  
To be continued ....  
********************

**Author's Note:**

> So ? That was chapter one .  
> In next chapter we will have a 14 years time jump to present . 
> 
> * Sneak peek *
> 
> " Who are you ? "


End file.
